Steven Unverse:Una Grieta que lo cambia todo
by Beto Uchiha
Summary: desde la vez que steven y connie se fusionaron en stevonnie se han hecho casi inseparables y cada vez mas perla y amatista lo animaban para que saliera con ella, a pesar de que el esta temeroso de querer contarle sus sentimientos cada vez mas fuertes hacia connie, Sin embargo no saben que su amistad pronto sera puesta a prueba, Mi primer intento de fanfic,ojala les guste,comenten.


desde la vez que steven y connie se fusionaron en stevonnie se han hecho casi inseparables y cada vez mas perla y amatista lo animaban para que saliera con ella, a pesar de que steven todavia estaba temeroso de querer contarle sus sentimientos cada vez mas fuertes hacia connie, aun con ese obstaculo seguian siendo muy buenos amigos, aunque sin saberlo su amistad pronto seria puesta a prueba mas adelante.

amanece en ciudad playa steven se levanta como de costumbre solo que algo es distinto, ya que ultimadamente habia estado pensando mucho en ella, hasta el punto de que le costaba trabajo concentrarse en las misiones, asi que va con perla a contarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-perla necesito que me ayudes- pregunta steven

-claro,en que te ayudo- responde perla

-mira cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo no pensar en ya sabes quien- dice steven

perla se rie un poco al escucharlo

-pues tu sabes como debes de solucionarlo, ve y habla con ella, yo presiento que a ella le encantaria eso- responde perla

-ya se, pero aun no me siento seguro de decirselo- contesta steven

-quisiera poder ayudarte mas, pero esta en ti, en que superes ese miedo- responde perla

-esta bien, intentarle contarselo hoy perla- dice steven

despues de esa pequeña conversacion, steven comenza a armarse de valor para contarselo asi que decide ir a donde connie siempre esta, leyendo en la playa que esta a un lado del templo.

-oh steven que sorpresa- dice connie sorprendida

-jeje hola connie, queria preguntarte si-

antes de terminar ella lo interrumpe

-ven sientate quiero que veas lo que me acaban de regalar- dice connie

entonces el se sienta a su lado para ver el obsequio que le dieron a connie, que era una estatuita de perrocoptero que le gustaba mucho.

-wow es una estatuita de perrocoptero- dice steven impresionado

-si, esta muy bonita, la primera vez que la vi, me gusto mucho- responde connie

el le pregunta si podia agarrarla un momento, y ella acepta, sin embargo, repentinamente el viento sopla muy fuerte y para su mala suerte la estatuilla se le resbalo de las manos y cayo rompiendose en pedazos,connie al ver lo que paso quedo impactada.

-Connie, lo siento no queria que esto pasara- dice steven apenado

sin embargo ella comenzo a llorar ya que era algo que le gustaba mucho

-era un regalo de mis padres- responde connie triste

el trata de disculparse con ella sin embargo ella estaba muy molesta y le grito

-Steven,Vete por favor, no quiero verte- suplica connie

-connie pero- dice steven

antes de poder terminar ella le vuelve a gritar

-¡LARGATE AHORA!-

finalmente el se va muy triste de la playa, amatista lo ve y le pregunta que ha pasado, sin embargo el no dice nada y se va del templo hacia la colina donde esta el faro de la ciudad, al llegar se sienta en un rincon del faro muy triste a pensar en lo que habia hecho.

-yo no entiendo como una chica como connie se juntaria con un tonto como yo que se la vive metiendo la pata- lamentaba steven

tras llorar por un buen rato, se queda dormido y comienza a soñar que esta en ese mismo lugar y en ese momento aparece para su asombro su fallecida madre rose.

-no llores por favor hijo- dice rose

-¡¿MAMA?!- pregunta steven sorprendido

-se como te sientes, tranquilo- responde rose

-pero si meto la pata siempre que estoy con ella, soy un tonto- le dice steven

-mira hijo no eres un tonto, tu eres un tesoro para mi y no me gusta verte tan mal- responde rose

-tu crees que ella me perdonara- le pregunta steven

y antes de que le puede contestarle ella empieza a deshacerse enfrente de el, steven se pone de pie para intentar abrazar a su madre pero al acercarse se despierta,

-debo de hacer algo para que ella me perdone- se dice asi mismo steven

comienza a correr del faro y baja muy rapido de la colina, pero se tropieza y comienza a rodar hasta golpearse con una gran roca, perdiendo el conocimiento por unos instantes, al recobrar la conciencia nota que unas ramas espinosas salen de sus manos, asi que al ver su gema se da cuenta que se ha agrietado, desesperado intenta regresar al templo, pero para su mala suerte comienza a perder el control de sus poderes, trata de arreglar su gema con su saliva sanadora, pero no funciona, de repente se queda paralizado y salen albustos espinosos grandes de su espalda,steven grita de dolor pero no puede hacer nada, ajeno a lo que ocurre al otro lado, las gemas estan preocupadas por steven ya que se ha hecho de noche y no ha regresado, entonces connie toca la puerta y perla va a donde ella.

-hola, esta steven- pregunta connie

-no lo has visto- le pregunta perla

-No, porque que paso- dice connie sorprendida

-hace bastante tiempo que no ha vuelto- explica perla

-¡¿QUE?!- contesta connie

perla deja que connie entre al templo para que le explique a las gemas lo ocurrido

-miren el sin querer me rompio un estatuilla que me regalaron mis padres, asi que le dije que se fuera y el se fue muy triste al parecer- explica connie

-heristes sus sentimientos connie- dice garnet

-mira, lo que hicistes no esta bien, debistes dejado que el se disculpara- dice perla

-fui muy mala con el, por eso estoy aqui- responde connie

de repente el templo tiembra un poco, las cuatro salen y se quedan sorprendidas al ver que la estatua del templo esta cubierta de albustos espinosos.

-garnet mira- grita amatista

ella observa hacia el faro y escucha los gritos de steven

-mis temores se confirman su gema se ha agrietado- dice garnet

-no puede ser- dice amatista

-al parecer perdio el control de sus poderes, si no lo detenemos el podria morir y dañar la ciudad- dice perla

connie queda muy sorprendida al ver lo que ocurre y se quiebra

-miren, es mi culpa, fui muy grosera al haberlo tratado asi,lo siento, por favor dejenme ir con el para ayudarlo- dice connie

-no sera facil llegar hasta allá, hay muchas espinas- explica garnet

entonces connie recuerda que el leon de steven puede teletransportarse, asi que se le ocurre una idea

-podria hacer que leon me teletransporte hacia allá mientras ustedes evitan que los albustos se sigan expandiendo- responde connie

-estas segura de querer hacer esto connie- pregunta amatista

connie respira muy profundo antes de responder

-tengo que confesarles algo, quiero mucho a steven, desde hace mucho tengo sentimientos muy profundos hacia el,yo lo considero algo mas que un amigo siento algo hermoso cada vez que pienso en el,aunque nunca he sido capaz de confesarselo-

-lo amas- pregunta garnet

ella asiente con la cabeza,mientras lagrimea un poco

-entonces tu seras la que vaya alla, nosotras nos encargaremos de evitar que los albustos llegen a la ciudad- responde perla

ella llama a leon y connie se sube sobre el para teletransportarse, antes de irse perla le dice una ultima cosa

-connie traelo sano y salvo por favor, prometelo-

-lo juro perla- responde connie

entonces ella y leon se teletransportan, y las gemas a controlar los albustos para evitar que expandan por toda la ciudad,mientras tanto ella y leon llegan arriba del templo y descubren una escena muy deprimente, el faro y sus alrededores estan cubiertos de albusto espinosos y en medio de la colina esta steven parado con unas enormes ramas saliendo de su espalda, cada vez que el grita, su gema se agrieta aun mas y los albustos se expanden cada vez mas por la ciudad, ella se impacta al verlo tan lastimado y sufriendo.

-steven que te ha ocurrido- dice connie

el abre los ojos que los tiene muy brillantes producto de su gema dañada

-no deberias estar aqui, mirame, me he convertido en un mounstruo- grita steven

-tu no eres un moustruo steven- responde connie

-aun asi no nada que puedan hacer, morire de todas formas, no soy mas que un estorbo para ti- contesta steven

-steven no eres un estorbo para mi,tu eres todo menos eso- responde ella

el se rie sarcasticamente al escucharla decir eso,

-entonces que soy para ti, una basura que comete errores todo el tiempo y que siempre te hundes en mis problemas- grita steven

ella comienza a acercarse a el mientras llora al escucharlo

-steven, fui una tonta al no decirtelo pero sabes que eres para mi, eres mas que un simple amigo,gracias a ti conoci lo que significa tener un amigo,gracias a ti pude conocer a alguien que a pesar de ser algo torpe, es maravilloso estar a su lado,pero sobretodo gracias a ti pude conocer lo que es el verdadero amor,sabes, hay una cosa que siempre quise hacer contigo- responde connie

-hacer que- pregunta steven

ella pone sus manos en cara de steven y le da un apasionado beso en la boca,el queda atónito al ver que la persona que siempre quiso, lo estaba finalmente besando,las gemas al llegar y ver lo que estaba pasando quedaron impresionadas

-asi que este es el poder del amor- dice garnet

-increible pero cierto- responde amatista

Perla se desmaya al ver la escena

sorpresivamente los albustos espinosos comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que finalmente los que tenia en su espalda tambien desaparecen, los dos caen en el suelo mientras se siguen besando.

-Te amo steven- dice connie

el abre los ojos y apenas puede moverse sin embargo el se pone feliz al verla a los ojos

-yo tambien connie- responde con una voz suave

ella lo ayuda a levantarse, ya que esta muy debil entonces leon viene y los teletransporta hacia la fuente de rose, donde anteriormente las gemas llevaron a amatista cuando su gema se agrieto, los dos al llegar caen al agua y salen al mismo tiempo, ambos estan muy agotados asi que se recuestan al llegar a la orilla

-sabes la proxima vez avisame cuando vayas a hacer eso- dice steven bromeando

-calmate steven- responde connie riendo un poco

los dos se acercan y te toman de la mano

-no sabes lo feliz que me siento al estar contigo- dice connie

-y yo al estar a junto a ti- responde steven

los dos se abrazan,y se vuelven a besar, sin embargo, amatista llega y los interrumpe

-vaya,vaya finalmente los dos se estan besando- grita amatista con un tono bromista

-¡AMATISTA!- gritan los dos

-Que, es que es muy divertido molestarlos- dice amatista

Despues de lo ocurrido los dos se volvieron inseparables,eran finalmente novios, los dos soñaron con que llegara este momento, a pesar de que en un principio no querian admitir sus sentimientos que se tenian uno al otros, eso quedo atras.

**FIN**


End file.
